China
China (中国, Chūgoku) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is part of the Allied Forces. His name is Wang Yao (王耀, Wanyao or Ouyou, 王耀, Wáng Yào) while his country's full name is People's Republic Of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó ) (中华人民共和国). His Birthday is believed to be on October 1st. Appearance He has dark hair tied back into a ponytail, and is often shown wearing a deep green Chinese military uniform with a red armband (though it was colored tan in one colorspread). In other instances, he wears a green mandarin jacket with yellow pants, or a red one with white pants as shown in the Hetalia trading card game. He has a scar on his back, a reminder of when Japan attacked him when they were younger, and a panda-shaped birthmark above his left buttock. Personality One of the apparent oldest nations, he happens to be extremely superstitious, but not at all religious. He tries to act as an older brother to the other Asian nations, but fails to be treated as one. Somewhat like America, he likes to be in charge or have what he wants. He tends to end his sentences with the suffix "-aru" (a Japanese stereotype of Chinese accents), though sometimes he ends them with "-ahen" (opium) when conversing with England. He would only use "aru" when speaking Japanese. He has a companion named "Shinatty-chan", an old man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is shown to be a lover of cuisine, and is said to nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes. On one occasion in the WWII-set strips, he winds up arriving late to a meeting and explains that he always puts his food as his first priority. China appears to have a love of cute things, particularly cartoon characters, Hello Kitty, and pandas, and he is frequently seen carrying one. He is also very artistic, as he is skilled at not only painting beautiful human beings full-scale, but also on something as small as a strand of hair (as seen in a strip in the web-comic); his artistic abilities don't. Overall he appears to be a cheerful character, though he can occasionally slip into moments of melancholy when reflecting on how much the world has changed in all the years he's been around. 2P Side Main Article: '2P China (Xiao Yang) Trivia His original birthday ('October 10th) corresponded with the date of formation of the Republic Of China. However, in later profiles, his birthday was stated as "Unknown". In a Chinese printing of volume 2, his birthday is given as October 1st (the formation of the People's Republic Of China), though the same printing is controversial for changing Taiwan's profile to state that she is a "part of China" (the stance that both Republics of China take). Republics of China take). He is immortal, which explains his great age of 4000 years. Some Chinese fans will modify his age to 5000, as it is considered to be a more accurate age for "China". Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:Asian Countries